


Lost in the Wilderness

by TearsAndFlowers



Series: Shadow Boom AU [3]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TearsAndFlowers
Summary: During a competition that Shadow and Knuckles are having against Amy and Sticks, Knuckles gets lost. When he takes shelter in a cave, he encounters a mysterious stranger.(Alternate universe where Sonic and Shadow's roles are switched. Takes place sometime during the episode "Into the Wilderness".)





	Lost in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I have this AU called "Shadow Boom" (creative, I know) where Shadow is the leader of the main team, and Sonic is the grumpy loner. I decided to take a little break from "By Your Side" to try and write something for this AU.
> 
> The Sonic and Knuckles of this universe are eventually going to fall for each other, but I marked this as a Gen fic since there's no actual romance in it (this is just the story of how they met). Should I mark it as M/M anyway, or should I just leave it?
> 
> Also, I'm still not entirely sure about my characterization of Sonic and Shadow in this universe, so feedback is greatly appreciated. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Shadow?" Knuckles called. "Where are you?"

He gulped nervously, scanning the unfamiliar territory for any signs of life. "I think I'm lost..."

A moment ago, Shadow had been right beside him. But now, Knuckles was alone, with absolutely no idea where he was, and that terrified him. To make things even worse, storm clouds were gathering above him, and he knew he needed to find shelter soon.

It had already started to rain when he stumbled upon a cave. He ran inside without hesitation. He then proceeded to shake the water off of himself, like a dog.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice said nearby.

Knuckles yelped, jumping in surprise. He turned around to see a blue hedgehog leaning against the cave wall opposite to him, facing the entrance. The hedgehog had green eyes, and wore a brown bandana around his neck.

"O-oh, sorry," Knuckles said sheepishly. "I didn't realize somebody else was already here."

The hedgehog didn't even glance up. "Whatever."

Knuckles sat down, facing the stranger. "So, uh...you sheltering from the rain too?" he asked, immediately realizing how stupid that question was.

The blue hedgehog didn't answer.

"I like the sound of the rain," Knuckles said. "I find it really calming."

Again, he received no answer.

The two sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the pouring rain.

"Man, it's really coming down out there," Knuckles mused. "Shadow's gonna be worried about me..."

"Shadow?" The stranger turned his head, raising a brow. "As in Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah," Knuckles replied. "How'd you know?"

"I've met him before," the hedgehog huffed.

"Really?" Knuckles was curious now. "Are you one of his other friends?"

"Ugh, no way! I can't stand him."

"Oh." Knuckles frowned.

There was another long, awkward silence.

"Where is your _friend_ , anyway?" the hedgehog asked. "Did he ditch you?"

"No, I just got lost," Knuckles admitted. "I love nature, but when I don't know a place well enough, I kinda start to panic."  
He paused. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

"I stay away from the village most of the time. I'm guessing that's where you live?"

"Well, not really. I'm kind of a nomad."

"Huh, really?" the hedgehog said in surprise. "Me too."

"Really? Cool!" Knuckles grinned. "See, now we're getting to know each other! So, what other things do you like? What's your favorite color? Do you like long, romantic walks on the beach? Why do you not like Shadow?"

The stranger sighed. "Well, since you won't _shut up_ : my favorite color is purple, I think long walks are boring and prefer running, and _I don't want to talk about it_."

"Well, my favorite color is blue, I like long walks on the beach, and okay, I'll stop asking."

There was yet another long silence.

"Why are you out here anyway?" the hedgehog asked.

"Oh, Shadow and I were having a competition with Amy and Sticks," Knuckles explained. "Uh, two of our other friends, that is. We wanted to see which team could survive in the wilderness the longest."

"Huh." The stranger paused. "Are you winning?"

Knuckles smiled sheepishly. "I have no idea."

There was more silence.

"...Sonic."

Knuckles looked up. "Huh?"

"My...my name is Sonic," the hedgehog said.

Knuckles smiled. "I'm Knuckles! Nice to meet you, Sonic."

Sonic just nodded.

"Oh hey, I think the rain's clearing up," Knuckles noticed.

"Knuckles?" Shadow's voice called from the distance. "Knuckles!"

"Gotta go," Knuckles whispered, getting to his feet.

He figured that Sonic didn't want Shadow to see him--and while he still didn't understand why, he respected his wishes.

Knuckles ran out of the cave, toward the sound of Shadow's voice. It wasn't long before he spotted the black and red hedgehog.

"There you are," Shadow said, sounding relieved. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I got lost," Knuckles replied. "Then it started raining, so I hid in a cave. Is the competition still going?"

Shadow nodded. "There's still time."

As they began to walk off together, Knuckles smirked. "And I thought you said this whole thing was ridiculous."

"Well, you know me: I hate admitting defeat." Shadow smirked back. "And besides, Amy and Sticks fell into an abandoned missile silo. That should give us an advantage."

"By the way..." Knuckles hesitated. "Do you know anyone named Sonic?"

"'Sonic'?" Shadow shook his head. "I don't believe so."

"So you don't know any blue hedgehogs?"

Shadow stopped in his tracks. "Blue hedgehog...?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." Shadow put a hand to his chin in thought. "...He wasn't wearing a brown neckerchief, was he?"

"Maybe?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Sonic..." he mumbled. "So that's what he calls himself now, huh?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Shadow said quickly. He coughed. "Let's just get back before Amy and Sticks find their way out of that missile silo."

Despite his ever growing curiosity, Knuckles decided not to press the issue.

Little did anyone know, however, that both Knuckles and Sonic's lives would soon change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not apologizing for the Sonic Forces reference.


End file.
